


Twisted Desire

by hanekoma



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indulging in his own nightmares. (Possibly Dub-con; Also, somewhere between M/E, went with E to be safe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write this on tumblr.

James gritted his teeth as his head dropped back against the dirty and damp floor. His fingers were bloodied from clawing at the ground, a few fingernails half-broken off.

This was his self-punishment, his desire. He wanted to be tortured. Battered. Bruised through and through. The darkest part of his mind was being unleashed and inflicted into physical pain and pleasure.

A dirty hand reached out and smeared some of the blood that was trailing out of his nose across his lips, chin and down to his throat. The fingers tightened around his esophagus, cutting off oxygen. This only led to further arousal.

With every thrust, he felt like his insides were ripping apart. The sensation was intense and overwhelming. Every second ticked by so slow, but he reveled in the pain.

James didn’t know if this was a horrible dream or a beautiful nightmare.


End file.
